What, Will, I, Have, Left/Transcript
Previously on The Originals :KLAUS: Hayley's missing. I'll find your mother. And I swear I'll return her to you. :MARCEL: What is that? :KLAUS: A message from enemies I thought I buried. :GRETA: You and I have met a long time ago in Germany. Mercy for my daughter. For my son! I have taken Hayley. Your daughter is dangerous. Once Hope binds her werewolf side, Hayley will be free. It's a simple choice. Your daughter's werewolf nature or her mother's worldly life. :FREYA: Anima marcam. Iskoristi ... :KLAUS: I will not let my past become your future, do you understand? :MARCEL: Greta escaped. :ROMAN: And what's this? :HOPE: A binding spell. All I need to do to get her back is to lose a part of who I am. And, I mean, I've got three. How bad could it be to lose one of them? :ROMAN: Do you want to find out? Hope Mikaelson is coming with me. I love you, Mom. Manosque, France :ANTOINETTE: Mother. What happened to you? :GRETA: The path to redemption is long and winding... but worthy. Elijah, yes? What a pleasure it is to finally meet you. :ELIJAH: And you. TITLE CARD & CREDITS Road :HOPE: Okay, I knew your hair had emo tendencies, but your music? :ROMAN: Shade thrown and caught. Give me that. Quit judging and lean in. :HOPE: No, I'll do it. My mom would kill us if she knew that we were taking selfies and driving. Though compared to binding my werewolf side, I'd just say it's a misdemeanor. :ROMAN: You nervous? :HOPE: My aunt Freya basically said that I'd regret it for the rest of my life. And from what I've read in my dad's journals, it's horrible. So, you know, actually kind of terrified. :ROMAN: Well, you said you feel like a freak. I don't know, maybe this will help. :HOPE: Still, it's... it's strange cutting out a part of yourself that you barely even know. :ROMAN: So you won't miss it. Anyway, you'll still be you. :HOPE: Doesn't matter, 'cause I'm doing it. :ROMAN: You know, your mom should be proud of you. :HOPE: That's weird. I think someone may be tracking me. Pull over. I-I need to be somewhere quiet. :ROMAN: Hey. Hey, I-I have Hope and a witch on call to do the binding. What's next? calls his mother, Greta, who's in France with Antoinette and Elijah. :GRETA: Take her to Shiloh Place and sit tight. :ROMAN: Mom, can't it be somewhere else? Like, anywhere else. Manosque, France :GRETA: Do as you're told. Go there now and wait to hear from me. You've done very well, my darling. I'm proud of you. I apologize. I had to deal with something. :ANTOINETTE: Mm. You look better than when you first arrived. :GRETA: Must be hearing you two are engaged. :ANTOINETTE: Aw, it's so lovely here. :GRETA: I've never traveled as much as I'd have liked. :ANTOINETTE: You mean when you were a nightwalker? I'm not the only one wearing a new ring. :GRETA: Mm, it's abhorrent, isn't it? I had a witch make it for me before I left. :ANTOINETTE: I'm sure you didn't get a daylight ring just to see me. :GRETA: No. I've been wearing one for years. But your father believed, at times, the ends justify the means. :ELIJAH: And what means were those? Our movement recognizes the superiority of our species and works to protect the sanctity and purity of the true vampire. :ANTOINETTE: By wearing a ring and acting like a daywalker? :GRETA: By infiltrating those who need reeducation. The daywalkers are in denial of their natural state. They live as though they've never died and been chosen for something better than being merely human. :ELIJAH: Yeah, perhaps they don't know the peace that comes with removing the ring. :GRETA: No, Elijah, they don't. But... our work is paying off. We've taken hold. Road :HOPE: Someone's definitely tracking us. I can cloak us, but... there's something else we got to do on the way. Manosque, France :ANTOINETTE: Doesn't explain your sudden visit. :GRETA: No. But I believe Roman may be in danger. :ANTOINETTE: What's happened? :GRETA: It's my fault, really. Your brother wanted to go away to school, and I... I indulged him. But now I've learned that he's gotten mixed up with Hope Mikaelson. He's quite fond of her. But the moment her father finds out that she's involved with a Sienna... :ANTOINETTE: He'll kill him. :GRETA: Roman won't stand a chance against him. That's why I'm here. The only one strong enough to stop Klaus Mikaelson, save your brother's life... :ELIJAH: Is me. The Abattoir :KLAUS: What do you mean, Hope's missing? :CAROLINE: A few hours ago, she took off with a boy from school. :KLAUS: What? :CAROLINE: We're looking for them. In fact, our entire Honors Tracking class is on it. :KLAUS: Who's this boy? I'm gonna kill him. :CAROLINE: We can't pinpoint their location yet, but they seem to be heading somewhere just outside of New Orleans. :KLAUS: So she's coming home. Why? :CAROLINE: You can ask her when we find her. Let's go. Shiloh Place :HOPE: Well, your witch really goes for atmosphere. :ROMAN: She's not my witch. She's just a witch I know. :HOPE: Not your witch. Got it. Are you okay? :ROMAN: Look, Hope. You know I like you, right? :HOPE: Well, I didn't think you drove me all this way 'cause you hated me. :ROMAN: It's just... there's gonna be some things I have to explain. :HOPE: Look, sorry, but the only thing worse than doing this is waiting to do this. :ROMAN: Stop! It's spelled. knocks over a specifically structure pile of rock. You can go in. :HOPE: Mom? :HAYLEY: Hope. Hope. :HOPE: What is this? :HAYLEY: You. :ROMAN: I'm so sorry. Manosque, France :ANTOINETTE: My mother had no right to put this on you. :ELIJAH: She's just protecting her son. :ANTOINETTE: Greta is complicated. And obviously her views are pretty extreme. But, yes, she does love Roman. So do I. :ELIJAH: You never told me how it was Greta came to be your mom. :ANTOINETTE: All those years ago, after I was staked and stoned by my village, I was left for dead. I could feel my life slipping away when Greta found me. She saw something in me and turned me. I call her mother because... she gave me life. I-I owe her everything. :ELIJAH: So my path is clear. :ANTOINETTE: I don't want you having anything to do with your family. This is my problem. :ELIJAH: You are my family. Your joy is my joy. Therefore, your problem is my problem. :ANTOINETTE: No, this is asking too much. :ELIJAH: No, it's not. Your mother is right. I am the only one with the power to protect your brother from Klaus. Now just let me go. And after the sun sets and it's safe for you to travel, you come and join us. Hey. What is it? :ANTOINETTE: Thank you. Rousseau's :VINCENT: I'm surprised you still got time for coffee. :FREYA: I drove all night. All right? Cut me some slack. :VINCENT: I'm done cutting the Mikaelsons slack. :FREYA: You want to ease up a little, Vin? Okay? I'm beat. :DECLAN: Felt like someone should do this. :FREYA: Yeah. No, that's, um... That's a good idea, Declan. :DECLAN: I just, I feel so helpless. Mammy's Kitchen :CAROLINE: They just texted. My tracking class should be zeroing in on them. We should have a location nailed down any minute. :KLAUS: So what, we just wait here and sip rancid diner coffee? :CAROLINE: Or you can think about what you'll say when you see Hope. Or more importantly, what you won't say. It'll be tempting to lash out, but you'll regret it later. KLAUS: You know, you have a lot to answer for, and not just for losing my daughter. :CAROLINE: She's not lost... :KLAUS: After all your haranguing. "Be a better father, become more engaged." :CAROLINE: I refute "harangue." I am not a haranguer. I gave constructive advice. :KLAUS: Which I heeded at my own peril. And Hope didn't make it any easier. :CAROLINE: She's not eight years old anymore. She doesn't have to look up to you now just because you're her dad. You have to earn it. :KLAUS: You know, the truth be told, it's been bloody awful. I mean, it was bad enough when I had to keep my distance, but now, the desire to keep her close, to-to protect her, the constant worry. I've never known such pain. :CAROLINE: Well, congratulations. You just became a father. :KLAUS: Just as she became a truant. Why? Why would she do this? :CAROLINE: It's pretty basic. Some girls just like the bad boys. The more sheltered they are, the more likely it is. :KLAUS: You say that like it's inevitable. It's not a rite of passage. :CAROLINE: Oh, for some girls it is. It was for me. If there was a bad boy within a five-mile radius, I would find him. And some were even way too old for me. :KLAUS: Well. I'm sure some had very... pure intentions. :CAROLINE: Maybe. :KLAUS: Maybe. :CAROLINE: Oh. My tracking class failed. But we have our location. :KLAUS: How? :CAROLINE: Find My iPhone. Let's go. Shiloh Place :HOPE: What's going on? :HAYLEY: He's the one that led them to me in the church attic. :HOPE: But how did you know where she was? You got inside my head. The first day you touched me. When you tucked my hair behind my ear. You were really just trying to figure out where my mom was hidden. :ROMAN: Hope, look, I know this looks bad, okay? But if you just do the binding spell... :HAYLEY: Binding spell? What's he talking about? :HOPE: Greta said that if I-I did the binding spell, then they'd let you live. :HAYLEY: Greta said that? :ROMAN: I-It's just so Hope can't make any more hybrids. Our movement is about getting the natural order back. That's all my mom wants. :HOPE: Wait. Greta's your mom? :HAYLEY: Untie me, now! :ROMAN: I can't. Okay? Just do the binding spell, and you'll be fine. :HAYLEY: Nothing will be fine for you unless you untie me. Rousseau's :VINCENT: Man, I'm so sorry you're going through this, but she's gonna turn up, before too long. :FREYA: Yeah, we... we miss her, too. :DECLAN: Do you? But do you, really? Then why is it I'm the only one doing anything to find her? :FREYA: Uh, we... we're working with the police. :DECLAN: But even the police make no sense. Every time I call, they act like... they don't know she's missing, like it's new information. Something's not right. Everybody loves Hayley. So why doesn't anyone seem worried the way I am? Why don't you? What if she's out there somewhere, and she needs our help? :FREYA: Declan... Hayley's life is more complicated than you realize. And, uh... I think there's something you should know. She's not... sets a fire in the kitchen to distract Declan. :FREYA: Why did you do that? Shiloh Place :HAYLEY: You realize that your mother is insane. :ROMAN: It's not insane to defend yourself, okay? Werewolves kill to trigger their curse. None of them are innocent. But at least they're a naturally occurring species. Hybrids are a perversion. Look at Klaus. And-and Henry was a hybrid for less than a day before he murdered someone. They're just unnatural. :HOPE: Well, um, at least I know how you really feel. :HAYLEY: Hybrids have a choice, too, Roman. Uh, we all have free will. Klaus did whatever he did not because he's a hybrid, but because he's Klaus. Henry is just a kid. Eventually, he'll learn self-control. :HOPE: Mom. :HAYLEY: What? :HOPE: Henry's dead. :HAYLEY: What happened? :HOPE: They tore his heart out and strung him up outside Rousseau's. :HAYLEY: Who did? :HOPE: No one knows. :HAYLEY: I bet Roman's mother does. Think about it. If they did that to some backwoods bayou kid that they barely even knew, imagine what they're gonna do to us. :ROMAN: No. My mom just wants peace. If you bind yourselves, you'll be free. You... You'll see. :HAYLEY: And if you believe that, then you really are a fool. Your mother doesn't want to bind us, Roman. She wants to kill us. Road :CAROLINE: We turn off in 4.1 miles. :KLAUS: Do you regret the time we've spent together? :CAROLINE: Seriously? :KLAUS: Do you? :CAROLINE: Okay, if it'll take your mind off of wanting to murder an innocent teenage boy, then... no, I don't regret our time together. Ugh, I just think when we met, I was... I was so young. And when I think about it, I was someone else back then. And so were you. :KLAUS: I don't think I've changed that much. :CAROLINE: I do. The man I met back then terrified me. I was intrigued, but I never felt safe. Or relaxed. Or myself, really. And now look at us. :KLAUS: So you don't regret meeting me? :CAROLINE: No. But... I do think that I represented something for you back then. Like, something... innocent, that reminded you of a part of yourself that you lost and wished that you could get back. If we'd never met until now, I wonder if you'd even notice me. :KLAUS: It would be impossible not to notice you, Caroline. Your essence would hover around me... harangue me until I did. Shiloh Place :GRETA: (voicemail) This is Greta. I'm unavailable. Please leave a message. :ROMAN: She's not answering. :HOPE: Maybe Greta didn't recognize the number as your burner phone. :HAYLEY: You do the math, Roman. Why else would she send you to the middle of nowhere? If she really wanted Hope just to do the binding spell, she would have kept you in Mystic Falls, or-or sent you to New Orleans. :ROMAN: I trust her, okay? :HAYLEY: Yeah, that's what she's counting on. She's not how you think! :ROMAN: When I was a kid, werewolves literally tore my family apart. And they left me for dead. Greta saved me. She treated me like a son. She gave me a new family. Until your father showed up and killed mine. Because of him, I spent years desiccated in a cave. But the whole time, Greta never stopped looking for me. She never gave up. She's a good mother. :HAYLEY: No, Roman. She's not a mother. She expects things from you that no mother ever should. A mother who really loved her son wouldn't use him as a soldier. Don't you see? She... has trained you to become a terrorist. :ROMAN: Just shut up, okay?! She just wants us to live separately, in-in peace. :HAYLEY: Until everyone she doesn't consider "pure" is annihilated. She wants us dead. You know I'm right. :ROMAN: She would never do that. :HAYLEY: And you're so sure. You're so sure that you're willing to risk our lives on it, to risk Hope's. You have to let us go. :ROMAN: I got to make a phone call, okay? Rousseau's :VINCENT: What the hell is wrong with you? What were you thinking back there? :FREYA: Coming from the guy who just torched the kitchen. :VINCENT: Freya, we have enough problems as it is without trying to bring humans into this thing, okay? :FREYA: Declan has a right to know what happened to his girlfriend. :VINCENT: There's no right to know when it involves informing him about a supernatural community that he had no idea existed. You want to tell this dude that his girlfriend's being used as a pawn in a violent, supernatural tug-of-war? Huh? Now, you think that's really gonna make him sleep better at night? :FREYA: I don't know. I don't know, but did you see the guy? Sometimes not knowing is worse. I just... wish we could compel him to calm down or something. :VINCENT: You want to find a vampire to steal away his free will, too? No. There's far too much puppet-mastering with compulsion in this city as it is. Right now, Declan is living his life as a human being whose girlfriend just walked out of the picture. Right? It hurts, but it happens every single day. He'll get over it. :FREYA: Why is Declan not knowing so important to you? :VINCENT: Let's find Hayley. Shiloh Place :HAYLEY: Keep trying. You can do it. :HOPE: God, this is impossible!I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for all of this. :HAYLEY: It's not your fault. Hope, this... this is all Greta. :HOPE: I just, I thought that I was actually gonna fix it by doing the binding spell. :HAYLEY: You weren't really gonna do it, were you? :HOPE: No, I was. But Dad stopped me at the last minute. :HAYLEY: You dad does have timing. Hope, promise me that you won't try again, that you won't ever deny any part of yourself. Promise me. :HOPE: Aunt Freya said that you didn't want me to trigger my werewolf side. :HAYLEY: It's... complicated. And having all 206 bones crack in your body sucks, it really does. But when you're running through the woods, under a full moon, with no thought of pain or... or trouble, just freedom... there is no greater feeling in the world. :HOPE: I am so stupid. I... I actually thought that he liked me. :HAYLEY: Hope, if... if we all judged ourselves by the mistakes we've made with the men in our lives, we would never, ever get any peace. :HOPE: Nowhere to go but up, I guess. I just, I hate that I can't get us out of here. :HAYLEY: I'm sure aunt Freya is looking for all three of us by... :HOPE: I cloaked Roman and me, so there's no way for her to find us. And I can't do magic with these stupid chains on. Wait. :HAYLEY: What? :HOPE: It's a really bad idea, but... There may be a way to call for help. Lafayette Cemetery :VINCENT: Freya's just wrong on this, though. She's just dead wrong on this, because telling Declan everything is only gonna make that guy feel even more helpless, and he needs to focus on living a simple, human life. Because you and I both know knowledge don't come for cheap, not in this town. More you know, the heavier the burden. :IVY: We're not talking about Declan, are we? :VINCENT: Look, I know how this goes. If my friend Cami had never heard of any of us, she would probably be alive right now with a successful therapy practice. Hopefully with a better boyfriend than Klaus. Definitely throwing back a few beers. :IVY: Or she might not. In any case, she was free to choose her own path. :VINCENT: How do you do this? :IVY: Huh? :VINCENT: No, I'm serious. How do, how do you stay so calm? :IVY: By embracing my complexity. By not just living in one part of myself. By being a witch and a seer and a woman. And no matter what is going on, I don't ignore my basic need for beauty... and joy... and love. You can't ignore part of yourself and be happy. When was the last time you were truly happy, Vincent? :VINCENT: Probably before my wife died. And I just wish... I could go back to before I knew about that pain, before her death. You know? I just wish I could go back to a time when that didn't haunt me. :IVY: Which would mean going back to a time before you loved her. I can't speak for you, or for Declan, but I know I wouldn't choose that for myself. Manosque, France and Shiloh Place :ANTOINETTE: Roman. Oh, my God. Are you okay? :ROMAN: Yeah, I-I'm fine. Why? :ANTOINETTE: Well, you've got Mom worried. She's on a flight to come find you. She said that you're... seeing Klaus Mikaelson's daughter and that... you're in danger. :ROMAN: Well, that's pretty strange, since she's the one who told me to follow her. I mean... I'm with her and her mother now. :ANTOINETTE: Her-her mother? :ROMAN: Yeah. Mom kind of kidnapped her. :ANTOINETTE: And how long have you been following Klaus's daughter? :ROMAN: Ever since I started at that Salvatore School. I mean, that's why Mom sent me there. :ANTOINETTE: And she hasn't told you what she wants? :ROMAN: Is something wrong? I mean, you know how she gets. You don't think she wants to do anything crazy, do you? :ANTOINETTE: I, uh... I'm not sure. :ROMAN: Well, they think she wants them dead. :ANTOINETTE: Listen. I'm gonna be on a plane soon. Stall until I get there, okay? Just... try to play along, try not to make Mom mad. And please... don't do anything drastic. Road :CAROLINE: I don't get it. They should be here. :KLAUS: Where the bloody hell are they? :CAROLINE: Man, they really don't want to be found. :KLAUS: Hmm. Why is he with her? :CAROLINE: Greta is Roman's mother. :KLAUS: This isn't just two kids running away. My daughter's in real trouble. Shiloh Place :HOPE: Who'd you call? :ROMAN: My sister. :HOPE: Oh, there are more of you? Great. :ROMAN: Listen, I don't know what's happening here. :HOPE: Then let us go. :ROMAN: I can't. :HAYLEY: Then we'll give Greta what she wants. Call your witch. We'll do the binding spell. St. Louis Cathedral :WITCHES: Nou charge le loup alpha. Nou charge le loup alpha. Nou charge le loup alpha... :FREYA: So you want to tell him now? After jumping down my throat earlier? :VINCENT: Well, I still think not knowing might be easier. I mean, look at Elijah. He seems happy, away from all the drama. And honestly, I'm probably a little bit jealous and overprotective of that kind of ignorant bliss. :FREYA: So what made you change your mind? :VINCENT: I was talking to Ivy, and she... :FREYA: Oh. Oh, you listen to Ivy. :VINCENT: Oh, stop it. :FREYA: Oh, stop what? No, pray tell, what did the sweet, beautiful Ivy have to say? :VINCENT: All right, so basically, she helped me see that, um, Hayley is a very important part of Declan's life. And it was unfair of me to try to keep him in the dark. Even though I was just trying to protect him. :FREYA: Yeah, and I was trying to protect him from getting stuck in his grief. :VINCENT: I'm sorry. :FREYA: I... have been a straight-up mess since I broke up with Keelin. All to handle another family crisis. Using up my mortal life to save immortal people. :VINCENT: While I try to shore up the city. :FREYA: Yeah. :VINCENT: Yeah. :FREYA: You know, you and I don't have that time to waste. :VINCENT: No. No, we do not. :FREYA: When this is all over, you need to ask out Ivy. Yeah. Finally see that botanical garden. I mean, I myself prefer a bar, but whatever works. :VINCENT: Well... just make sure you call Keelin, all right? :FREYA: I will. Shiloh Place :WITCH: Anima marcam. Iskoristi vuka. Anima marcam. Iskoristi vuka. Anima marcam. Iskoristi vuka. Anima marcam. Iskoristi vuka :HAYLEY: It's a... piece of cake. :HOPE: Liar. :WITCH: Anima marcam. Iskoristi vuka. Anima marcam. Iskoristi vuka. Anima marcam. Iskoristi vuka :HAYLEY: Look away, Hope. Hope, look away. :WITCH: Anima marcam. Iskoristi vuka. Anima marcam. Iskoristi vuka. Anima marcam. Iskoristi vuka. St. Louis Cathedral :VINCENT: Is that what I hope it is? :FREYA: Hayley's beacon. Something's changed. We found her. Shiloh Place :ROMAN: How do we know if it worked? :WITCH: See? Nothing but a vampire now. :ROMAN: Hey, stop! :HOPE: Let's go, let's go. Wait. You can't. :HAYLEY: No. But you can. Lafayette Cemetery :VINCENT: What you say, Declan? Glad I tracked you down, man. Listen, uh... I know things have been strange since Hayley left. :DECLAN: You and Freya cut out pretty quick today. :VINCENT: Yeah. Well, we disagreed about something. We don't anymore, uh, which is why I wanted to talk to you. :DECLAN: Sure. Uh, I was just visiting my cousin's grave. I promised my mother I would, and I'm flying home tomorrow for her birthday, and I know she'll ask if I did. :VINCENT: I didn't even know you had relatives here. :DECLAN: Well, I haven't seen her in years. She worked at Rousseau's. Maybe even poured you a pint back in the day. So, what'd you want to talk to me about? :VINCENT: No, I'm sorry, man. Um, you do your thing, and I'm gonna catch up with you later, okay? Shiloh Place :HOPE: I'm not going without you. I cloaked you as a hybrid. The second you finished that spell, Freya's beacon started flipping out. They know where to find us now. :HAYLEY: And I will be fine, Hope. But it all makes sense now. They could have killed me at any time, and they didn't. It's you that they want. :HOPE: No, I can take care of myself. :HAYLEY: No. It's not your strength that they're afraid of. You are a Mikaelson witch with a werewolf mother and an Original father. You are the one that could finally unite all the factions. And that goes against everything that they believe in. They thrive on hatred, and you... you, my sweet girl, are their worst fear. Which means you have to go. Yes, you have to go. You have to leave now. I love you. Now. Go. turns to leave but Greta is behind her and knocks her out with sleeping powder. :HAYLEY: If you lay one finger on my daughter... :GRETA: I'd say you're not in a terribly good position to make threats. :ROMAN: Mom? :GRETA: Roman. :GRETA: Are you all right? :ROMAN: Yeah, everything's fine. Hayley did the binding spell, and Hope's going to. And then we can let them go. :GRETA: Oh, darling, if only we could. Shiloh Place (Outside) breaks Caroline's neck. :KLAUS: What are you doing here? :ELIJAH: Protecting my family. :KLAUS: They're your family? Hope is in there! :ELIJAH: It's not my problem. :KLAUS: Well, what about Hayley? You loved her. :ELIJAH: The woman I love has a brother in there, and you're not going in. :KLAUS: Well, it shows how little you actually remember your old life, because if you did, you'd know there's no way you can stop me. Shiloh Place (Inside) :ROMAN: But you said if they just bound her werewolf side. :GRETA: Klaus Mikaelson was bound, but found a way to break it. There are always loopholes. And we cannot afford any more hybrids. :ROMAN: What the hell did you do to her? Hope? Hope? :GRETA: It's easier for her this way. :ROMAN: I don't understand what's happening. :GRETA: If we want peace, we cannot allow an apex predator to exist. and Elijah fight outside. :GRETA: You know in your heart this is the right thing to do. Show me you believe. :HAYLEY: Roman, you don't have to do this. She's not a werewolf or a hybrid, she's your friend, and you care about her. I know you do. :ROMAN: Please, Mom, please, don't make me do this. Please, don't... :GRETA: Give that to me! :ROMAN: Mother, no! to the proximity of Elijah and Klaus to Hope, and the dark magic they carry from the Hollow, it begins to hail outside as they continue to fight. Hayley and Greta continue to fight inside, though Greta is much stronger than Hayley without her werewolf nature. Klaus bursts in, and so too Elijah. Hayley calls out to Elijah. :HAYLEY: Elijah. stabs Klaus. Preventing him from saving Hayley. :ELIJAH: Roman. Are you okay? stabs her hand into Hayley's chest attempting to rip out her heart. Hayley looks around at Klaus and Hope. She makes a final decision. She grabs Greta's hand with her daylight ring and rips her finger off and the ring flies to the floor. She rushes them both outside, unprotected. They both immediately burn in the sunlight. Klaus screams in pain. :KLAUS: NO! END CREDITS See More Category:The Originals Season Five Category:Episode Transcripts